


Old Habits

by skazka



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spivak Pronouns, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire can't move past, only onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/gifts).



Desire cannot start fresh; Desire _is_ , layers and layers upon emself. Like a tel -- you can dig so deep into the rubble underneath to set a foundation, and you can build and smooth until the face of the city bears no resemblance to its bones, but you cannot change the character of the city. Desire has a character, old as those bones, a course that ey must keep. But ey may try building once more.

Only one of them has truly tried to start with a blank slate, unmarked, and the result stands before em, an emerald around his neck.


End file.
